Can Always Count on Family
by pikachumomma
Summary: Pepper has left Tony and none of the Avengers are allowed into Tony's Workshop. Tony just needs his brother. And does Clint find someone attractive? pre-slash.


No one has seen Stark since Pepper left rushing out the door wiping her eyes but before she left she commanded JARVIS to take care of him and then she was gone. That was four days ago. Normally the Avengers, minus Thor who was with his Lady Jane and Bruce who is currently touring South America, wouldn't worry as the genius would stay down there for long stretches of time. However they were usually allowed into the workshop and now none of their codes were working and JARVIS was refusing to answer any of their questions. But they could draw their own conclusions and they wanted to be there for teammate and friend. They missed his ribbing and quick jokes and even the ramblings.

On the morning of the fourth day, the team was rallied to physically breakdown the door. They knew their teammate had to be hurting. Pepper was his world…well that and Ironman. As they met in the living room looking at each other grim determination, a sudden pop sounded in the room. Looking over they saw a man standing with a worried expression on his angular but handsome face. His black hair was cropped short and styled slightly and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt similar to how Stark dressed in his workshop. He stood maybe a few inches taller than Stark and he was worried.

"JARVIS? I'm here," a strong slightly tinted British accent voice came from the man.

"I know, sir. I was aware of arrival even if it was instantaneous," JARVIS own amused British voice played overhead.

"Still sassy, I see," the man teased, "Will you allow me in?"

"Your code is the only one I believe will work, sir."

The man seemed to take a breath before heading to the workshop. The Avengers crept forward and watched as the man saw the blacked out windows and shook his head before punching in his code, music not even bothering him. When the door shut, the Avengers didn't know what to think, although for one archer, the man's appearance woke something in him long thought gone, attraction.

**Workshop**…

Harry James Potter stood just before the door ignoring the blaring music as he focused on his cousin, a cousin who was more like his brother, a brother who is hurting. Hurting worse than when came back from his imprisonment, definitely worse from when he was dying.

Walking over to his brother who was just sitting on the floor in front of one of his cars tapping a wrench against his palm, Harry gently laid his hand on Tony's shoulder before sitting down next him.

"JARVIS call you?" Tony asked not looking up. He knew Harry would show up. His brother always knew he needed him. He may be older and more experienced in areas but Harry was his protector. The younger man went after anything and everything that hurt Tony when Tony allowed it. However it didn't stop his clever brother from finding loop holes.

"That and before that my gut was screaming to come see you," Harry answered shifting closer so that their shoulders were touching.

"It hurts Ry," Tony spoke looking up, his eyes red. Pepper leaving him was so far the worse pain he has endured.

"I know Tone, I know." Harry returned, his heart breaking for his brother. Very few saw this side of Tony. Not every one cared enough to look behind the defensive mechanism and see Just Tony. Harry understood his cousin the first day he met him. By that time he was use to looking behind the masks as his best friend was a mask extraordinaire. He still didn't know how the blonde Slytherin became his friend.

"I understand, really I do, but I loved her," Tony laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, love." Harry reassured wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"I really tried, I mean cut back on drinking and even before we official went out, cold turkeyed the sleeping around."

"I know, and I'm really proud of you. Even if you did it for her," Harry whispered pressing a kiss to Tony's crown offering his love and understanding.

"But I can't give up Ironman. I need Ironman, it proves that I can do some good in the world."

"You are good. You have a bigger heart than anyone I know," Harry turned and pulled Tony closer to him wrapping him in a hug. It was the same battle with Tony believe he wasn't enough when he was more than enough, and it is only because Tony forbid Harry from actively hunting down his once hero, Captain America and pounding him into a bloody mess for the words he spoke to his brother that fateful day. No magic needed.

A shudder wracked through Tony and released a sigh. They stayed that way, Harry giving comfort that was sorely needed and Tony soaking it up. Besides Pepper and Rhodey, both of who have lost some of Tony's trust, Harry was the only one to break down the walls erected; the only to freely offer comfort and companionship. To stay with him in the lab without bothering him or nagging him about stopping but instead helping or just being there so he wasn't alone. Tony knew that wasn't fair since Clint and Natasha realized that this what he does. This is who he was, but they weren't Harry.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, love, anytime."

A comfortable silence settled before Tony's stomached growl rather loudly.

Harry laughed, "Let's go get some pizza and watch cheesy Sci-Fi films. I hear Sharknado is fabulous."

Tony snorted but stood up with Harry's help, "Yeah alright. Pepperoni and green olives, though."

"Yeah, yeah."

Harry slung his arm over Tony's shoulders as they made their way upstairs, Tony's arm came to rest on Harry's waist.

"So what's been new with you? Bang anymore super models?" Tony questioned his brother.

"That was one time and I was testing out my sexuality," Harry scoffed stepping into the living room.

"Oh please, you loved it, you came over, disturbing my work telling me all about the guys that you had a wild nasty orgy with. And frankly I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited," Tony sniffed.

"That was ten years ago! Besides the wildest I get now is my hand," Harry rolled his eyes pinching Tony on his side.

"That hurt Ry. Well I guess that's me now too," Tony sighed morosely leaning more in to Harry as they sat down on the sofa completely ignoring or not noticing the Avengers gaping at them.

"Hey, hey, now that you are a free man and I'm a free man we could go do some things," Harry waggled his eyebrows causing Rogers's mouth to drop.

"No Harry, I'm a responsible adult now. Just can't go off and do those things!" Tony exclaimed sitting up and glaring at his brother.

"Come on Tone, you know you want to. Please! I've been waiting forever to do it and I wanted to do it with you," Harry pleaded pulling out the puppy eyes.

Clint was staring eyes wide open, his hopes of maybe hooking up with the man was being dashed. While Natasha raised her brow, she knew who the man was from her observations when Tony had been dying and from her informants.

"Damnit Harry, you just can't pull those eyes every time you want something," Tony waivered but truly there was no fight.

"I know you wanna. But since Pepper didn't want you to be any more reckless, you repressed and I'm telling you to let go," Harry argued.

"Fine, after pizza," Tony relented and fall against Harry.

Harry grinned as he summoned the remote to turn on the TV. Flicking to the Sci-fi channel, Harry tossed the remote and stretched out causing Tony to lay more on his chest as they watched the TV.

"I still miss her," Tony whispered brokenly. He thought Pepper understood what it meant to him, being Ironman and part of the Avengers.

"I know love." Harry cooed, running his fingers through Tony's hair, letting his love and reassurance for his brother seep in.

They heard a throat clearing and Harry tensed bringing his magic to his fingertips as he looked over to where the Avengers stood awkwardly. Harry recognized each of them, from news and profiles Tony has secretly sent to him. While he wanted to hurt Rogers, he had no real beef with the two assassins although Natasha pissed him off for not having any compassion towards his brothers. The blond one, Clint was alright in his books. He was the first to really start seeing past Tony's mask from what he could tell Tony's phone calls.

"Ahh, teammates. Take a seat. I assume JARVIS ordered extra as you guys are here?" Harry spoke, gesturing wildly, releasing the magic that had been building to defend.

"Indeed. They are on their way here. I had them ordered once Master Stark agreed on eating," JARVIS's voice floated in the air.

"Perfect."

"Um Stark, who is this?" Rogers asked sitting uneasily diagonally from them.

"My brother Harry, well actually he is my cousin from my mother's side that I never knew about until twelve or so years ago. He found out about me by digging through his family vaults," Tony explained not moving from his spot. Harry was here. Harry would protect him if needed.

"So then what were you planning on doing as it sounded rather dirty?" Clint questioned sitting on the coffee table facing the two blocking the TV, he was worried about his friend as well as the new guy, he really want to get to know him. He had begun to bond with the snarky bastard as he felt he was one of the few to maybe understand what made Clint tick and not judge him. There would always be teasing, Clint knew that but never about the serious things.

"Racing," Harry answered moving to see the TV, jostling Tony a bit who moved with him. There was no way he would open up more or explain while Rogers was in the room.

"I want to know how he just appeared in the living room," Natasha glared at Harry. She had never officially met him before but knew about him and wanted him confirm what was in his reports While Stark grated on her nerves, he also grew on her and she was protective of those she considers a friend.

"Magic and that is all you're getting. Tony knows and Fury knows. So back off Black Widow, Natalie, Natasha," Harry growled, he understands she was just doing her job but damn if it didn't crush his brother.

Natasha glared a few minutes more, before smirking, "I just might like you."

Tony's head popped up on this one, "What no fair! I've know you longer, and I finally made it off your shit list."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Yes but he is…resourceful. Now budge up Stark. I like this movie."

It was Tony's turn to gap as the lethal Black widow relaxed beside him watching the movie. He knew Natasha sort of liked him but never would he imagined her hanging with him. It made his heart mend a little knowing that he accomplished something to be able to receive the Black Widows friendship.

While Natasha and Harry had their little show down, Clint had observed Harry; taking in calming aura, the concern in his eyes as he glanced at Tony. The comfort he readily offered and the protectiveness that sang in his movements. He watched as Harry pulled Tony to his shoulder and run his fingers through Tony's hair causing Tony to sag against him.

Clint smiled wistfully as he moved to sit in front of Harry next to his legs where if he waited long enough maybe could lean against that leg and feel those fingers in his hair as well. He had felt something the moment Harry had arrived and as he watched the familiarity between the two, Clint wanted to know that comfort. He wanted to know what he felt for the man.

"Stark, Tony, I am sorry for-" Rogers began and Natasha wanted to hit him and Clint face-palmed. Could he not see that now was not the time?

"Stop right there Rogers," Harry commanded not looking him.

"But," Rogers began again.

"No. Just leave it alone and watch TV," Harry said looking at Rogers with steel in his eyes.

Rogers swallowed and nodded. He got the feeling that Tony's brother dislikes him.

"Thanks, Ry," Tony whispered but everyone heard and Rogers looked away ashamed that he didn't know his teammate better.

"No problem, love," Harry whispered back pressing his lips to Tony's temple.

The small group went back to watching the movie with Rogers leaving when the pizza came, except no one else wanted to move from their spots the three normal humans were soaking up the comfort and care the wizard seemed to radiate.

Clint got his wish towards the end of the B grade monster movie when he carefully laid his head against Harry's leg. Only a few moment later and Harry's hand was carding through his own hair, relaxing Clint even more, eyes closing involuntary taking in the soothing actions.

Rogers had left the pizza on the table and went down to the gym leaving the small group to their privacy, it wasn't like he was wanted there anyways. It hurt somewhat but he just didn't know to how to handle Tony.

Half way through the second movie, Tony's stomach growled once more reminding them it hadn't fed. Laughing Harry summoned the pizza box and disentangled himself from Tony and removed his hand from Clint slightly dislodging the sleeping archer.

Natasha sat up as well moving to grab a piece. She saw her partner still slumped on Harry's knee.

"I've read about you and seeing as you are still here for Tony, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. But you hurt Clint and you will wish to have died a long time ago," Natasha issued her threat biting into the pizza.

Harry looked startled for a minute before glancing down at the man resting on his knee. While he didn't know the man, he couldn't deny he was handsome and his soul was softly calling out to him.

Harry nodded that he understood as Tony spoke, "You come here for me Ry and end up catching the fancy of my teammate. You sly dog, you!" Tony wiggled his finger. While it still hurt he was happy to have his brother and friends with him.

"I can't help my animal magnetism, Tone. Its inherited," Harry joked happy to see some Tony returning, while the pain and sadness were still there it was lessening.

"Yeah, yeah, just take care of him Ry. He's similar to us," Tony warned eating more pizza, happy that his lonely brother might finally find someone. He thought he had found it with Pepper, but he had been deluding himself. They fought more often than not and no it wasn't playful bantering.

Harry just nodded as he carefully sunk to the floor and guided the out cold Hawkeye to lay on his lap so as to not wake up with a crick in his neck. Smoothing back Clint's fringe Harry smiled a little thinking he would fully take up his room that Tony built him. Things were peaceful back home. He could use a break. Besides his brother needed him and family was number priority and if he gained another to look after all the better.


End file.
